Strawberries are Delicious
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Happy Birthday Ishida ;  Rated: M Yaoi, strawberry eating...


H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y, ISHIDA URYU.

A/N: Just an idea I had...because I really, really, REALLY, wanted to do a birthday fic for Uryu Ishida. Well, he is my favourite character after all...

Ok, it was rushed at the end because I wanted to have this posted in time so...Yea. :P

Rating: M, Yaoi

Uryu Ishida: November 6th.

~X~

"So it's settled then."

"Ya." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Ya, bye."

"See you at the party." Numerous people said their goodbyes as they waved, and walked off.

"WAIT! Who's gonna get him to come?"

"You." They all said, in sync, staring at Ichigo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He groaned.

Yea, that was the smartest decision in the world, getting Ichigo Kurosaki, a soul reaper to gather a rather stubborn Quincy, to come with him, no explanation, on his birthday. They might as well just hit him on the head and drag him. Yea, they might actually have a better chance going with that plan...

"Why me?"

"Because it was your idea, and it's at your house." The short raven haired Shinigami stated.

"Yea, but he hates me...Why don't you do it? You're the one staying in my closet after all."

"Yea, but you've known him longer."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hardly." He stared at the short girl for a moment more and sighed when she just stared back up at him expectantly. "This isn't fair!" He grumbled throwing his hands in the air and stalking off.

Rukia giggled and trotted off behind the substitute.

"Well what am I supposed to do. I can't just tell him to come with me, you know he'll ask why, and I don't have an answer for that, other than the truth."

"Then lie."

"I can't do that." He stopped, scowling at the ground.

"Why not." Rukia tilted her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"I...I-I'm not very good at it." He stared up at her and she blinked. He was about to open his mouth when she burst out laughing. He growled. "It's not funny! I really can't!"

"Ya right, Ichigo. Everyone can lie."

"Yea, doesn't mean everyone's good at it." He muttered under his breath, glaring at the other soul reaper. He watched, his scowl set in place as she continued to laugh.

"So? Even a baka like you could come up with a decent enough lie." She managed to get out, whipping a stray tear from under her eye.

He frowned and started to walk away, followed by a grinning Rukia all the way through class.

~X~

"ISHDIA!" Ichigo yelled, panting as he tried to catch up with the Quincy. He couldn't believe he spent the whole day in class thinking about the other teen, and of what to say to him, that he didn't hear the bell ring.

Uryu sighed, turning to face the flushed soul reaper, putting a hand on his hip. "What is it Kurosaki?" He commanded, more than asked.

"I, uh- you, we..." He trailed off, a slight blush grazing his features. Well, he said he wasn't good at it. Ishida rolled his eyes; Ichigo looked like a babbling moron, cute, but a moron. Sighing, his brow furrowed as he watched Ichigo strain to speak. He was about to answer, opening his mouth when Ichigo caught him off, slamming his fist down in his hand in triumph as he figured what he wanted to say, a smile on his lips.

"There's a hollow!" He said cheerfully, and Ishida cocked an eyebrow. A hollow? He didn't sense a hollow.

"A hollow...?" He said, looking around. Honestly, he knew Ichigo was bad at sensing spiritual pressure, but he didn't think he was that bad.

"Yes!" He said, raising his hand in the air, a look of determination etched his features.

"Ha?" Ishida looked at him weirdly for a moment before rolling his eyes, turning to walk away. He yelped as Ichigo grabbed his hand and started off towards the opposite direction.

"Kurosaki! There is no hollow!" He yelled, as he was dragged along with the older teen.

"Uh...Yes there is." He said looking towards the ground with a scowl on his face. Ishida sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"I'd hate to brake it to you," He said, catching his breath as they slowed down, Ichigo hadn't noticed he was walking that fast. "But you're sensing abilities lack talent." Stopping as he turned and faced the other way as a hollow's roar could be heard in the distance, from their previous location.

"Uh..." Ichigo faltered in his steps as he felt the hollows' spiritual pressure. 'Shit.' He hadn't expected an actual hollow to appear at a time like this. His excuse was already lame as it is, and now there was a real hollow, and he couldn't ignore it, so they'd have to go back.

"Never mind."

Ichigo's head snapped back to look at Uryu, he cocked his head and was about to ask when he felt it—the spiritual pressure was gone. He let out a sigh of relief, cleared his throat, and continued to drag the archer along.

"Kurosaki!" He yelped, as he was suddenly dragged off again. Really, what was Ichigo up to? The hollow was gone, and he still hadn't given him a proper answer as to why he was still dragging him... He would have thought it was for...something else, but Ichigo would just come out and say it. Kurosaki had never really been good at holding things in. Maybe if he pried enough, he'd get an answer out of him.

He yanked his arm away, and Ichigo turned to face him. "Where the hell are you taking me and why?" He demanded more than asked, pushing up his glasses and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

Ichigo stuttered, his mouth hanging opened as he tried to think of what to say. "I-uh, we, um..." He didn't like this. He was no good at keeping things a secret unless it was really, really , REALLY big. And Ishida knew that well, always being one to notice things about others, that no one else would.

"Just spit it out already."

"Rukia and all them made me be the one to get you to my house, where their all waiting to throw you a surprise party for your birthday today." Ichigo spat out in a rush. 'Fuck.' See? He was really bad at this. He groaned. Rukia was going to kill him, especially when it was actually his idea—he being the only one who remembered the other teens' birthday. He felt bad, knowing full well that they were enemies—but still felt bad, when no one had remembered, let alone wish the teen a happy birthday. He was worried about it all day, and it was making him frustrated. So he finally gave up and took the time to go home at lunch to set the majority of the items up, telling his friends after the fact at school, to meet him there while the others set up the last of it.

Ishida blinked a few times before it settled in. "No thanks." He turned on his heel and walked away. Ichigo blinked, staring after him for a few seconds.

"Wait!" He shouted, rushing back to the retreating archer.

"What?"

"You can't leave!"

"Why not?" He turned all of a sudden, making Ichigo come to a halt, almost bumping into him.

"B-Because..." He wasn't going to say he wanted him too. "Because..." Because he didn't. "B-Because..." Did he?

"Because what?" He tapped his foot irritated. Ichigo could be a little slow most of the time, and although Uryu found it cute, it also got quite annoying, not as annoying as Orihime, but annoying.

"Because Rukia will be really mad at me, and everyone else will be disappointed." Ichigo smiled, congratulating himself at what he thought up on the spot.

Uryu sighed. "Fine." He walked around Ichigo and started towards the teens house. Ichigo smiled and started to follow after him, both walking in complete silence.

Well, almost.

"Hollow's eh?"

~X~

"SUPRISE!"

Ichigo nudged the pale teen in the ribs, scowling. "You said you'd act surprised." He whispered into the others ear, making him shiver.

"I am." He whispered back.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and let out a 'tch' before walking in further and shutting the door behind them.

Ishida sighed, as he was dragged further into the room by an anxious Orihime. He rolled his eyes as Rukia presented him with a poorly drawn rabbit that resembled him, on the front of a birthday card, but thanked her anyways, as it was the right thing to do. That and he didn't want a foot to the face.

He smiled at Chad who handed him a box, that held the cell phone charm he had been admiring at the mall the last time he was there with the man.

Renji smirked as he placed a pair of large sunglasses on Ishida's forehead, and said teen puffed out his cheeks.

"Tch, don look at me like that. I had them hand made for ya." He took out a mirror, and Uryu lidded his eyes before looking into the mirror, letting a small smile graze his features. Abarai had been nice to get them white, with blue crosses on each side. He nodded and muttered his thanks, as he adjusted them, smiling fully now. – He was a sucker for all things Quincy.

Ichigo smiled from the kitchen. He was not regretting one bit at this idea.

"Thank you Rukia-san." Ishida gave her a slight bow and smiled. It was really nice for her to go out of her way and arrange the party.

"No problem, drawing for me comes like a second life." She smiled.

"Hai, it does. But I was talking about the party." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun told me this was your idea." He looked at her through lidded eyes. Ichigo wouldn't have a reason to lie to him so...

Rukia laughed and smiled at him. "No," Ishida cocked his head and she rolled her eyes, still smiling though. "This was Ichigo's idea."

"Kurosaki?...But he said."

She caught him off, shrugging. "I don't know why he lied, but it was his idea..." She frowned looking down at the ground. "Actually, over half of us forgot...Ichigo went out of his way at lunch to set this up, so we rushed out to get gifts, and finish hear, so Ichigo could get you. Sorry." The last word was silent as she looked up at him.

He was shocked. Yes, he had expected them to forget, well at least all but Chad, who had wished him a happy birthday the prior day, to be on the safe side. But... Ichigo? He had done all this? Ishida looked around the room. Everything was so nice. Quincy cross, streamers, cups and plates, table wear, cloths, napkins, everything etched in blue and white. He frowned. He really should give Ichigo more credit. The teen had been trying to be his friend for years, and he kept pushing him away...He felt like an ass.

Suddenly the lights went out and Ishida flinched momentarily until his eyes widened, and a faint blush grazed his face as Ichigo walked out of the kitchen, a large white cake, surrounded with strawberries in his hands. He groaned as the others started to sing.

"_Happy birthday to you  
happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Uryu! (Some yelled you look like a monkey)  
Happy birthday to you~~ (and you smell like one too)"_

He rolled his eyes, blowing out what seemed to be a million candles in one quick whoosh.

Everyone clapped, and went back to talking. Ishida sat on the couch next to Ichigo as he watched the teen pluck at the candles.

"Damn...I think I put to many..." Ichigo grumbled, pulling out his 47th candle and counting. He was startled by the sound of soft chuckling beside him and blushed at the smiling Uryu.

"Need a hand?" Uryu offered, but whatever Ichigo was about to say was ignored as the teen leaned in without an answer and helped pull some out.

"Thanks..."

"No, thank-you."

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped his movements and looked over confused at the Quincy. Ishida gave him a side glance from his glasses and smiled faintly.

"For this." He shifted his gaze around the room, as he yanked out the large 17th from the top of the cake.

"Wha..."

Ishida sighed, chuckling and rolled his eyes. "I asked Rukia," He looked back over at Ichigo as he took out the last candle. "She told me _you_ were the one to set this up, not her."

Ichigo blushed and coughed awkwardly. "S-She did?"

"Hmm," He nodded. Shifting on the couch Uryu leaned forward cutting pieces of cake and placing them on plates as people came and went. Ichigo continued to stare at him so he rolled his eyes and handed him a piece. "Yes, she did."

Ichigo swallowed thickly, watching as Uryu plucked a strawberry, licking off the icing and placing it in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Why?" Ishida asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked breaking his gaze from the tantalizing mouth.

"Why'd you lie?" He asked, another strawberry entering his mouth. Ichigo groaned. He really couldn't think properly with Ishida acting like this. It was almost if he was doing it on purpose.

Ichigo shook his head and placed his plate on the table, only to have it snatched away from a passing by Keigo. He rolled his eyes.

"Hmp," Ishida stared at the departing teen.

"What?"

"That wasn't nice, he took you're cake."

Ichigo chuckled. "Nah, its fine. I don't like strawberries anyways." He shrugged.

Ishida gaped.

"What?"

"How can you not like strawberries?" He said incredulously.

Ichigo scowled. "You better not be saying that just cause of my name, 'cause I'll hit you even though it's your birthday."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "No, I'm saying it cause their so delicious." He said another one entering his mouth.

"They're gross." Ichigo grimaced, he really did hate strawberries. Ishida shifted closer to Ichigo. "What are you doing?"

"Open." He placed a juicy red berry in front of his mouth. Ichigo shook his head. Uryu sighed. "You lied to me on my birthday, you could at least do this for me."

Ichigo scowled. "Why would you want this?"

He shrugged. "Open." Ichigo looked away, his mouth parting ever so slightly. Ishida rolled his eyes, and placed it in Ichigo's mouth, it barley grazing his tongue. "Bite."

Ichigo complied, as the overly juicy fruit entered his mouth. He swallowed and stuck out his tongue. "Gross!"

Ishida laughed. "Haha, you're such a baby." He placed the other half at Ichigo's mouth and he cocked an eyebrow. "These are absolutely delicious, and I'll send an arrow through your skull if you waste it." He smiled when Ichigo rolled his eyes, but complied. Why he was doing this was beyond him.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Uryu smiled.

Ichigo blushed and looked away again. " I still hate them." He mumbled pursing his lips.

Ishida giggled.

"What?"

"You really shouldn't pout like that," He flicked Ichigo in the nose. "Because you look way too cute when you do it." He smiled and walked away, leaving a confused, and faltered Ichigo to himself.

~X~

Ishida walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened at the sight.

Everyone had long since said their final goodbyes, and best wishes, and had left. He had decided to stay behind and help clean up, because well, it was nice for Ichigo to do this, it was only right he helped. Also the fact that he probably would have been alone eating ramen right now if it wasn't for Ichigo, and he frowned at the thought, yes, even though he was a social person, this had been much better.

"What happened in here?" He asked, not wanting to step into the room. Cake and strawberries were everywhere. Well, cake and strawberry splatters were across half of the room.

"Uh...It kind of happened when I made the cake."

Ishida's eyes widened. Not by the fact that somehow Kurosaki managed to paint his house in white delicious frosting unintentionally, but by the fact he had himself, made that delicious masterpiece of a desert.

"You made that?"

"Yea...Took two or three tries though..." He scowled whipping his hands on a clean towel. "Hey," He looked over at Uryu. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have left with the others?"

"Nah," Ishida stepped in, careful of the frosting. "I was gonna help you clean."

"No. It's your birthday, you should be out enjoying yourself." He walked closer to the paler teen. "Besides," He looked around. "There's an awful lot and it was my fault anyways...for letting it get this trashed anyways." Ichigo sighed. Yuzu was going to have a fit when/if she saw this mess.

"I already cleaned the living room."

"What?"

Ishida nodded and stepped closer, plucking at another strawberry and sucking it into his mouth.

Ichigo groaned. This is EXACTLY why he didn't want Ishida here. He was having mixed feelings lately about the archer, and having him do these things...without knowing it. It made him feel...things. Weird things.

"You didn't have to.." He trailed off, watching as the archer continued to suckle on his sweet treat. He stopped and launched forward as the Quincy let out a yelp, having slipped on some of the icing.

Ichigo caught him just barely, losing his balance, and they tumbled to the ground, Ishida on top of Ichigo with a quiet 'umpf' .

Ichigo scowled. "Great." He said lifting his hand. They had been lucky enough to land onto the clean area of the kitchen, save for Ichigo's hand that landed in a heap of strawberry icing.

Ishida groaned and shifted on Ichigo, causing the teen to blush, when his leg brushed against a certain area.

"Well, sucks for you." Ishida smiled, sitting on Ichigo's legs. "Cause I aint getting off 'til that's gone...and not wasted."

"But—" Ichigo was cut off when a finger was placed to his lips.

"All of it."

Ichigo scowled. "But I don't like it..." He pouted pathetically. He didn't cared he hated it as much as a six year old hated vegetables. Yup.

Ishida shrugged, giving in. "Fine." Ichigo smiled, and then his mouth gaped opened and his eyes widened as his hand was brought to light pink lips, his index finger entering a warm, wet mouth.

"Ishida?" Ichigo groaned regretting talking immediately, as Ishida hummed an answer around his finger.

He popped the finger out of his mouth, licking away the small trail of saliva. "What?" He asked and parted the next finger and bringing it to his mouth.

"W-what...are you doing?" He repressed another groaned as a velvety tongue swirled around his finger, and smooth teeth nipped at his tips.

He released the finger for a second to mumble his answer. "Cleaning you, I said it's not going to waste." He placed it back in his mouth and shrugged.

"But...it...feels weird..." He said, panting now. He really had to get him off before something bad happens.

Ishida removed his finger and looked down at Ichigo through lidded eyes. "What does?" He trailed his hand down Ichigo's chest and bucked his hips. "This?"

Ichigo gasped. Uryu just...just, felt him up! He groaned as Uryu's hips moved again above him and his leg rubbed in-between his legs.

"N-No! Don't...I—" Whatever he was about to say got cut off by a long load moan, and it took him a minute to realize it came from him. He panted and groaned as hips moved against him, shifting forwards and backwards.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, slowing his movements.

"N-no...But..." Ichigo blushed and put a hand to his mouth (the one not covered in awful strawberries) to stifle the noises he was making.

Ishida smiled, leaning forward and whispering in Ichigo's ears. "Please...for me?" His voice getting lower with each word. Ichigo growled, his hips bucking up making Ishida moan.

Reaching down, Ishida placed a hand on Ichigo's chest to steady himself. "Y-You sure?"

"Yea..." Cautiously Ichigo trailed his hands up Uryu's lean frame and stopped, to loosen a striped tie. Ishida shivered and helped Ichigo to untie it, chuckling when he heard a faint 'fuck' as Ichigo stumbled with the thin material. Finally it was off, to be tossed on the other side of the room (the clean side thankfully) and Ichigo trailed his hands to start with the buttons, muttering something about how many there were.

"I hate buttons." Ishida said silently and moved his hips slowly as he watched Ichigo's fingers work.

"No kidding." He mumbled in reply and a-hahed when the last button was freed and stared wide eyed at the chest sprawled in front of him.

"W-What?" Ishida asked, blushing and now feeling self conscious.

"Nothing...You beautiful just..." He looked up at Uryu and smiled. "When did you get a tattoo."

Ishida looked down at his chest and let a faint 'oh' leave his mouth. "A while ago..."

"When?"

"After I lost my powers..." He said silently.

"Oh, sorry..."

"No, it's fine. I never told anyone so it's only natural you be curious. Besides, it's all in the past." He shifted his hips, leaning forward and licking up a tanned neck, causing Ichigo to shiver. "Besides...We have other important matters as hand..."

Ichigo groaned.

Uryu moved and wiggled out of his shirt, placing it to the side, and swift fingers grazed down effortlessly, and soon Ichigo found his shirt undone and an anxious Quincy tugging at the bottom. Ichigo chuckled, and sad up, allowing his shirt to be tossed to the floor.

Ichigo lye back down and flushed as the Quincy lay face down on top of him, his head inched from his own. Slowly, Ishida moved forward, biting his lip. Ichigo closed the distance and pressed his lips against soft pink ones. It was a gentle slow peck of the lips. Ishida pulled away, and opened his eyes he didn't know he closed and flushed a dark shade of crimson.

Recovering from his momentary embarrassment, he crawled down Ichigo's body swiftly and looked up at wide brown eyes, as his moth closed around a silver zipper, and he pulled it down with his teeth. Ichigo gulped, and watched as Uryu linked his fingers through his belt loops and slowly pulled down on tight grey jeans. Ichigo shifted lifting his hips off the ground to help, and groaned as the tight material brushed against his erection. He blushed as he watched hungry eyes rake over the clear bulge in his underwear.

A pale hand shot out and grasped him firmly, causing him to gasp, but it was soon turned into a moan as the soft palm began to stroke him through the thin material.

"U-Uryu...Mmm..." His eye rolled to the back of his head as another hand was joined, to run over his chest, he let out a quiet gasp, as his left nipple was tweaked.

Ishida bent down and licked at Ichigo's neck, kissing down it, stopping to suck on his jugular causing him to let out a strangled grunt. He continued his torturous slow pace, nipping at Ichigo's collar bone, and down his chest. Removing his hand, and Ichigo whined, only to moan low in his throat as a hot tongue lapped at his hardening nub.

"I-Ishida..." He panted as he watched the teen on top of him. Uryu tugged gently as he bit his nipple. Ichigo groaned, and slid his fingers into silky raven hair.

Ishida's hands traveled down tanned lean muscles, to stop at the top of silk red briefs. Hooking a finger in, he tugged twice.

"W-wait..." Ichigo panted. When Ishida looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, he blushed. "Y-You still have your pants on."

Uryu looked down and chuckled. "Oh, for a second there I thought you wanted to stop." Ichigo blushed as Uryu stood, undoing the buttons on his jeans, and let them slide to the ground.

"Better?"

Ichigo blush and nodded. Smiling, Ishida bent down, and lye on top of Ichigo, moving closer, allowing Ichigo to lean into a kiss. It was slow, and Ichigo gasped as a velvety tongue lapped at his bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth and let Ishida's tongue explore and map the inside of his mouth. Pulling away Ichigo panted.

Ishida wiggled to get comfortable on the hard floor, and settled in between Ichigo's legs. The orange haired teen swallowed as he looked at dark lust filled eyes.

"Ughn...I-Ishida..." He moaned as the archer bent down and nuzzled against his clothed erection. Ishida grinned and latched his teeth onto the waistband, pulling down the boxers in one quick sweep.

Ichigo gasped as his cock was released into the cold air. "U-Uryu?" He asked cautiously as he watched startled eyes rake over his now exposed nether regions. Instead of answering him, he moved forward and kissed the head of his weeping cock, causing a low moan to escape the soul reaper. His tongue darted out and he licked the slit as a clear drop of pre-cum escaped, only to do it again as it was followed by another. Without warning, he opened his mouth taking Ichigo whole, and swallowed around him.

"Ahh~!. I-Ishi...da..." Ichigo began to lose his voice by his heavy breathing as Uryu quickly bobbed his head up and down in his lap. Using his other hand, Ishida grasped Ichigo's sack, and fondled it with each stroke with his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the head, and slid down slowly, moving back up and letting the cock drop out of his mouth with a silent pop. He blew cold air on the head of Ichigo's dick, causing the teen to shiver.

Ichigo reached forward and stopped Uryu as his hand when it went to his own briefs. "What?" He cocked an eyebrow. When Ichigo didn't say anything and just blushed, he rolled his eyes playfully and inched forward so he was sitting on Ichigo's upper stomach, the clear bulge in his underwear right in front of his face.

"Did you want to do it?"

Ichigo didn't answer instead pushing the teen down to the ground and pulled off the last remaining material in one quick swipe. Ishida shivered and sat up on his elbows.

Chocolate eyes raked over pale muscles and up lean legs, down a defined chest to settle in between the archers' legs, where his eyes widened. He had never seen anyone others' than his own, but Ishida's was impressive—well, it was bigger than his at least.

Ishida bit his lip and wiggled his hips, suddenly feeling small under the glazed look in Ichigo's eyes. "K-Kurosaki?" Ichigo's head snapped back to a pale face and groaned at the sight of the blushing Quincy, leaning in to give him a hard kiss, his tongue lapping at swollen pink lips as he nibbled on them, and Ishida moaned.

"I-Ichigo...I want you..." He didn't give the teen a chance to answer, instead grabbing Ichigo's icing covered hand, his tongue darted out to lap at the fingers, removing all it's contents. He swirled his tongue around the tips of three of his fingers, and nibbled on the ends, and Ichigo pulled them out slowly, and instead replaced them with his mouth.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, breathlessly as he pulled away.

"Mmm," Ishida hummed as he nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened his mouth, only to let out a yelp as he was pushed to the ground by an anxious Quincy. When he sat on his elbows his face was met with the archers' backside.

"P-Please...Prepare me." Ishida wiggled his hips. Ichigo blushed, but complied, moving his index finger to rub against the tight ring of muscles.

"Uhh..." Ishida pressed back eagerly and gasped, scrunching his eyes in pain when the first finger entered.

"I-I'm sorry." Ichigo stopped and waited for the archer to adjust.

"I-it feels weird..." Ishida mumbled as he tried to relax.

"Do you want to stop."

"N-no.." Ishida took a deep breath and wiggled his hips once again. Ichigo sighed and pulled the finger out to the tip and pushed it back in quickly. It still felt weird but he didn't mind it, and soon began to rock his hips back against the finger. Ishida moaned loudly as Ichigo's finger brushed against a bundle of nerves inside him. Ichigo just smirked and pressed against it harder, causing him to moan and buck his hips back enthusiastically.

He moved his finger in and out a couple more times, and without warning, entered a second, soon followed by a third and stretched them out inside.

"Uhhnn~!" Ishida groaned as all three fingers added pressure to his prostate. He pulled away quickly and Ichigo's hand dropped to the ground.

Ichigo gave the archer a confused look as he turned around and pressed his lips to Ichigo. As he kissed him, Ichigo moaned as his cock was grasped and jerked twice. Ishida gave it a couple more pups before placing it at his entrance and dropping down immediately letting out a groan of both pain and pleasure. Ichigo inhaled harshly as his cock was squeezed into Ishida's tight inner walls.

Wiggling Ishida got comfortable and pulled up only to thrust down harshly on Ichigo's dick, both letting out twin moans as he did so. Ichigo reached forwards and linked their fingers together as he met each one of Ishida's hard thrusts with a buck of his hips. He couldn't really do anything from this position, but he was surprised he could do anything at all with how good it felt. Ishida leaned forward and placed a chase kiss on Ichigo's lips letting them linger for a couple of seconds before he moaned as his prostate was struck by a hard upwards thrust.

"I-Ichigo..ngg...n-no...I'm g-gonna cum..." He said in between pants, his face flushed as his stomach muscles tightened. Ichigo growled deep in his chest as Uryu's walls clamped around him and nodded.

"M-Me too..." Letting go of one of Uryu's hands he stretched and grasped Ishida's manhood firmly and began to stroke it with each thrust.

"Ughnn! I-Ichigo!" It was too much, the pressure to his prostate and the firm grip around him, causing him to shudder and climax, as he hollered Ichigo's name.

Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his dick was squeezed tightly and moaned something resembling Uryu's name as he came, spilling his seed inside of the archer.

Ishida collapsed, his glasses falling off onto the floor, as he landed on top of the substitute Shinigami. They both lay there panting, to catch their breaths.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he groaned. "Yuzu's going to kill me.."

He heard and felt the rumbling as Ishida chuckled. He scowled. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is, we just had sex and you're thinking of what your sisters' reaction is going to be about the kitchen." He giggled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo blushed. "S-so? I was supposed to be cleaning up before we...before we...did stuff..."

"Stuff, ne?" Uryu chuckled and shifted, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss.

"Y-Yea..."

Ishida smiled and sighed as Ichigo pulled out of him. "Thank you, Ichigo." He mumbled into the soul reapers chest as tanned arms held him in a gentle embrace.

"Anytime..." Ichigo kissed the top of the Quincy's head, and grabbed their clothes adjusting them to use them as pillows, before resting back, shifting the archer to lie on his stomach. Quiet snores could be heard coming from the pale teen and Ichigo chuckled.

"Happy Birthday, Uryu." He smiled, as he listened to the silent breathing of the archer, soon lulling him into a deep sleep.

~X~


End file.
